


Naughty

by FrankenSpine



Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub, Doppelganger, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Naughty, Safewords, Self-Love, Self-cest, Submission, Tenderness, Whipping, almost christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Regina has misbehaved, and now the Queen must punish her.BDSM.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/"Hyde" Evil Queen
Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543048
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> I think two good songs that go along with this story are Poison by Alice Cooper and I Love Playin' With Fire by the Runaways.

Regina was on her knees with her head down in submission. The Queen circled her slowly, leather boots clacking against the stone floor. Thankfully, the Queen had been gracious enough to provide her a pillow to put under her knees.

“What is your safe-word?” asked the Queen.

“Apple.”

“Good. Now then, do you know why you’re here, Regina?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Regina rasped.

“Tell me.”

“I’m here because I misbehaved.”

“Precisely,” said the Queen. She relished in seeing Regina shudder when she ran the switch up her other half’s spine. “Let’s go over this, shall we? Explain to me what it is that you did to deserve discipline.”

“I wore—” Regina hesitated.

The Queen arched an eyebrow. “Yes?”

Regina swallowed. “I wore loafers.”

“Yes,” the Queen said again, this time with anger, “You _did,_ and you should have known better.”

“I’m sorry,” whispered the Mayor.

“Are you, now?” the Queen challenged, “Well, I suppose we’ll just have to see how truthful you’re being, won’t we?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Regina hissed in pain as the Queen struck the center of her back with the switch. The Queen stepped in front of her and lifted her chin with said switch.

“Look at me,” the Queen husked, and Regina obeyed.

The Queen was wearing knee-high boots with heels, elbow-length leather gloves, lacy black underwear and a tight leather corset. The sight of her alone was enough to make Regina drip with desire.

“Like what you see?” she purred.

Regina nodded. “Yes, Mistress.”

“I thought you would,” said the Queen, “but we aren’t here to focus on what you like or don’t like, are we?”

“No, Mistress.”

“Good answer. Now, kiss my boot.”

Regina leaned down and did as she was told.

The Queen grinned in delight. “Good girl,” she purred.

She waved her gloved hand and conjured up a loveseat, simultaneously removing her lacy underwear.

“You’re doing well so far,” she said, “but you need to work much harder if you wish to please your Mistress. You know what you have to do, don’t you, Regina?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Wonderful.” The Queen took her place on the velvet loveseat and spread her legs. “Come show me just how badly you wish to make it up to me with that pretty mouth of yours.”

Regina started to stand, but the Queen was quick to stop her.

“No,” the Queen said firmly, “I want you to crawl.”

Regina knelt back down. “Yes, Mistress. I’m sorry.”

“Show, don’t tell, my darling.”

Crawling towards the Queen on her hands and knees, Regina paused when she reached her doppelganger and looked up at the woman, silently seeking permission. The Queen just nodded and stroked her hair.

“Go on, dear.”

Regina proceeded to lap between the Queen’s glistening thighs. Both of them were moaning all the while. She worshipped the Queen’s pussy, knowing exactly how she liked to be touched and teased, seeing how they were the same person. What she liked, the Queen _loved._ All the while, the Queen continued to stroke her hair.

“You’re doing a wonderful job, Regina,” the woman rasped, “Keep it up, and your punishment will be less severe.”

She was taunting Regina. It was perfectly clear. They both knew Regina craved the punishment the Queen dished out, and so it came as no surprise when Regina bit the inside of the Queen’s thigh, which earned her a painful hiss and a strike to the back with the switch.

“You’re a glutton for punishment, aren’t you?”

Regina just smiled up at the Queen. “Yes, Mistress.”

A smirk tugged at the Queen’s painted lips. The thought of what she was about to do sent pleasant chills down her spine. She pointed to the bed.

“Go lie down,” she said.

“On my back?”

“No, on your stomach.”

Regina nodded. “Yes, Mistress.”

Again, she did as she was told, and soon, the Queen was straddling the backs of her thighs and squeezing her ass. This, combined with the feeling of the Queen’s slick arousal coating her skin, drew an involuntary moan from her lips.

“Oh, you like that, do you?”

“Gods, yes,” Regina rasped.

The Queen let out a dark chuckle. “You’re such a naughty girl.” She summoned a double-ended dildo and inserted it into herself with a deep moan. “I’m going to use the gift I got for you, dear. Do you remember your safe-word?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“And do you intend to use it?”

“Not at the moment.”

“Good girl.”

The Queen lined up the other end of the silicone cock with Regina’s labia and pushed it in at a teasingly-slow pace, reveling in the way Regina squirmed beneath her. Soon, it was buried in that slick cunt to the hilt, and she began to thrust into the Mayor ever so slowly.

“Please,” Regina rasped.

“Please, what?”

“Please, Mistress. Faster.”

“Do you think you deserve it?”

“N-No.”

“Then why should I go faster?”

Regina’s lip quivered. “B-Because— Because you love me.”

The Queen chuckled. “I most certainly do, my dear, but if you’re enjoying this, then how am I supposed to punish you?”

“I enjoy being punished, Mistress.”

“You certainly do, don’t you? How positively _filthy._ Tell me something, Regina.”

“Anything.”

“Do you love me as well?”

“Of course, Mistress.”

“How much?”

“As much as a woman can possibly love herself.”

The Queen was silent for a moment, genuinely taken aback by this response. “Gods,” she rasped. She shook her head. “I appreciate your answer, Regina. You’ve made me proud. I do believe you’ve earned this.”

She suddenly increased the pace of her thrusts until she was outright pounding into Regina, spurred on by the blissful cries of ecstasy that escaped the Mayor. She hit that sweet spot with every rough thrust. It didn’t take much longer before Regina was spasming beneath her, clawing wildly at the sheets.

“I’m— Gods! I’m coming!”

The Queen grunted as she squeezed Regina’s hips. “You’ve certainly earned it,” she husked.

She leaned down so that her breasts were pressing into Regina’s back and nipped playfully at her other half’s ear, pleased when Regina moaned.

“Come for me, Regina,” she breathed, “Be my good girl. Come for your Queen.”

Regina squeezed her eyes shut, spasming uncontrollably and crying out softly beneath her counterpart as the Queen rocked against her from behind. She reached back with one hand and clutched the Queen’s hip in a desperate attempt to pull the woman closer.

“Oh fuck!” she cried, “Oh Gods, I never want it to end! Please, make it last longer! I’ll do anything!”

The Queen bit her lip to stifle a moan (a futile attempt) and used her magic to grant Regina’s request. She sank her teeth into Regina’s shoulder as the Mayor screamed in utter bliss.

“Gods above! Oh, _please!_ Fuck me harder, Mistress!”

That sent them both over the edge.

The Queen enchanted the phallus so that it would vibrate within each of them and they were both left writhing, moaning, and screaming in ecstasy. Their bodies were laced with sweat. They panted heavily. If there was such a thing as Heaven, this had to be it. On the other hand, if their sexual desires landed them in Hell, at least they would be together for eternity.

When they were both coming down from their orgasmic high, their bodies fell limp and they just lied there in comfortable silence, listening to each other’s soft breaths. After what felt like an eternity, Regina spoke.

“Thank you,” she murmured, “I really needed that.”

The Queen smiled and kissed the space behind her ear, making her hum in appreciation.

“You’re welcome. Just don't ever let me catch you wearing loafers again."


End file.
